Hidden Gumballs
Thank to ELVIS HUI, a player of G&D, we can read this Great Summary. Stage Gumballs Adventurer's Forest (Sorcerer Gumball) Find the sorcerer’s robe in wild boar cave. After 50F, Sorcerer Gumball's hut will appear randomly. Wear the robe and pay him 300,000 coins. Village of Heroes (Zorro Gumball) Find the Zorro Mask in the lower floor levels. Upgrade Zorro mask to max (by killing Bandits). Zorro Gumball will appear randomly at boss stage (60+) as a reward. (If Zorro doesn't show up at 60F, close the game and wait ~30 min, the reward behind the boss will change, repeat until Zorro shows up) Lost Temple (Predator Gumball) Save up 500,000 coins. Find the Alien Helmet in a lower floor level (you may have to restart if you don't find the helmet by floor 20). After 50F the Predator Gumball will appear randomly (Look carefully). Wear the Helmet and pay him $500,000 to recruit him. Borderland (Dark Dragon Gumball) Use death knight (as leader), upgrade three items to max, then use bone staff to summon dragon, let the dragon die and collect bonesave/load method, when you meet the altar (random floor, 80+), sacrifice Contract of the dead and Bone at Altar to get dark dragon. Ancient Arena (Spartan Gumball) Get Spartan helm and win every duel till 95F. Forest of Whispers (Sunflower Gumball) Don’t plant the magic bean you find on the 1st floor; instead, collect blackthorn seeds until you have 300. Once you receive the sunflower seed at 30F+ from the boss, plant it and feed the blackthorn seeds until you produce 10 suns. Saint's Tower (Prince Gumball) Get crystal dress & shoes from Prince’s Corpse / Buy pumpkin carriage usually found at lower floor, Equip and talk to prince at boss floor (60/70/80F) Desert Oasis (Genie Gumball) Use golden oil until you get a wish to upgrade your lamp. Hopefully the upgrade reduces the amount of oil required by 1, if not, try again. Get holy oil from boss 60/70/80. Make a wish and select the recruit option. Bloody Fortress (Lich King Gumball) Increase the fate level of the Lich to level 10 (keep Flimir’s soul box). Then upgrade Lich level to 20 (keep key equipment). After floor 50F+, a broken Lich statue will appear randomly. click it and place the soul box in the + to get the gumball Dracula's Castle (Vampire Hunter Gumball) Upgrade vampire hunter cloak to max, Offer it to him once u see him 60F, appear randomly at boss floor (Tips: you can get the cloak back when you find the vampire's stairs) Pirate's Seaport (Kraken Captain Gumball) Buy 5 roasted squid, DO NOT EAT. At boss floor (60+) get David Jones’s treasure, summon it and feed roasted squid. Skeleton Island (Ghost Captain Gumball) Get 5 ghost crystal, offer him 5 crystal appear randomly *** Fragments :: Repeat the same method as when you get that gumball. SPECIAL ACTION - HIDDEN GUMBALLS Slave – Summon Divine Dragon by collecting 7 dragon balls, and then choose "I want companion". Divine Dragon – Wish for 14 different wish (you can check in Honor quest), after that, wish again then can recruit it. Warrior – Use the Adventurer gumball, find and talk to the warrior 11 times. Archaeologist – Do combination & enhancement 12 times. Soul Reaper – Revive 3 times (Can do 3 times separately. 15 gems total). Merchant – Spent 500,000 coins at travelling merchant. Holy Dragon – Upgrade Resource, Holy crystal to 15 level (3M coins) Golden Titan – Upgrade Resource, Eternal Gold to 15 level (3M coins) Condottiere – Buy 15 Golden Pot (75 gems). Sage – Replenish Vigor for 10 times (Using gems). Terminator - Receive after making first purchase (using real money) Creator - Purchase creator’s pack (Will appear after first purchase) --> There are some evidence that you’ll get this gumball when you reach some amount of purchase (creator’s pack is not required, I’m not sure on this) Kaito - Daily login Tarot (Fragments) - Get a set of elemental equipments (set of 5 gears that provide you elemental orb) Spy - Use 35 Secret Order codes then use the code JOINME *** Fragments :: Continue doing same action (ie, summon dragon again, spend gem, revive) or using Golden pot for some gumballs Score Reward Athena – Spent point reach 2500 (Check Score rewards) Hercules – Spent point reach 7500 (Check Score rewards) Apollo – Spent point reach 18000 (Check Score rewards) Poseidon – Spent point reach 38000 (Check Score rewards) Hades - Spent point reach 118000 (Check Score rewards) SKY EXPLORATION - HIDDEN GUMBALLS There are 4 gumballs at Sky special stages: Justice Herald, Zerg Queen, Commando, and Black Warrior Justice Herald - Complete Sin City 5F on the Airship when exploration level is higher than 60 Zerg Queen - Complete Planetary Fragment 5F on the Airship when exploration level is higher than 60 Commander - Complete Javana's Fantasy Land 6F on the Airship when exploration level is higher than 150 Black Warrior - Complete Explore! Warship Star Annihilation! 5F on the Airship when exploration level is higher than 150 ** For fragments, buy from celestial markets or golden pots.